Delilah Afton: A New friend
by Obsidian Nation
Summary: This story is about what would happen if the eldest daughter or William Afton(My OC) came to TheFamousFilms location. Will she be just like her father and the Twisted animatronics and try to kill Bryan and his friends or will she be different. There's also a problem Freddy knows who she really is but only Delilahs past self not her current self. Can Freddy and Delilah make amends?
1. The Mistake

Bryan walked around Freddy Land alone and wondered where everyone was because he had not seen anyone at all yet, just then an idea popped into his head. The portal room and he could calibrate the portal to take him to mini games so he could entertain himself while no one was around. He headed towards the portal room and then heard the others laughing, the laughter seemed to be coming from Foxy's ship. Bryan suck aboard and listened in on everyone's conversation, it seemed that baby, Ballora, Freddy, Orville, Bonnie, Lefty, Foxy, and Happyfrog were having a bit of fun without Bryan. "Seriously, I honestly think he's not ready to be CEO, it was Michael's birthright not Bryan's" Freddy's voice said as Lefty Chimed in "Give him some credit Freddy he's working as hard as he can and besides he had this place built for us because he knew Springtrap was gonna hurt us, and to be honest i kinda agree with you, he's kinda over working himself and he needs a break." Bryan whispered to himself "I what" "Guys he cares about us i know you see that but don't you think there's a reason he's overworking himself?" Bonnie said and asked everyone "i don't know Bonnie maybe he just wants to prove he's a good business owner" Foxy said "he's kind of shaped up a bit and he's not as bad as he used to be" Freddy sighed and said "Soon this role is gonna get to his head and he's gonna turn into a bad and madman, it happened to Afton and John, the cycle is just gonna repeat itself and Bryan's gonna lose himself and then we won't be able to get him out of the hole that was already dug for Bryan, and he by far is still a bad business owner, in my opinion, he goofs off most of the time and goes to the portal even though it's dangerous to even touch, and if he's not careful he could kill us all," Freddy said growling a bit and Bryan backed away from the entrance to below deck. "He needs to stop goofing around like a little kid because that's not what he is, and if he wanted to be a good business owner then he would have listened to me" Ballora cut in "Freddy how could you say that!" Ballora growling and there were poison in her words, but Freddy's words echoed in Bryan's mind and it hurt Bryan just a bit, He ran off the ship and his footsteps attracting attention and Everyone went to the upper deck. "Bryan?!" Freddy said as he saw Bryan running away, "Look what you did he was there and you hurt his feelings" Orville said as Freddy and Everyone got off the ship but lost sight of Bryan. "Split up and find him he couldn't of gotten far" Lefty said as everyone started searching around

Bryan ran into the old location and some boards gave out from underneath him and he fell into a lower level and into water that was waist deep, Bryan spit and sputtered as he splashed around in the dark, soon he regained his composure and looked around and tried to get a hold of his bearings. "Hello" he called and it echoed and a light appeared a bit away from him, Bryan got up out of the water and shook himself off, Bryan shivered but the room was warmer than outside had been and he soon felt warm as he walked towards the light, suddenly he heard Freddy call his Name but Bryan didn't care and focused on the light. When he reached the light he found that there was a book opened. It was old and dusty, and the pages were surprisingly still a sheer white color like it had been preserved down where Bryan was, he read the pages aloud, "Dear Journal, It's me again, as soon as I woke up this morning, Michael was up to his normal crap as usual, scaring Casey and Elisabeth, getting on my nerves, our father Afton has tried to stop it but Michael won't listen, my twin brother is annoying even to me, i hate him he makes me miserable and gets me distracted from my Animatronics, i think it's unfair he's nothing but someone who doesn't need to be here, i wish i could stuff him into one of the animatronics i made just like I did when me and my father first killed those kids" Bryan's eyes narrowed "What! Someone else's was helping Springtrap when he was human, that can't be true!" but Bryan continued on reading "I wish I could say more but me and My family are leaving to go to Elizabeth's party(she's so excited and she can wait) at the New Circus Baby's Pizza World, signed ******** *****" Bryan said but the persons named had been blotched out and erased, like they didn't want their name there and tried to hide it "That's odd but why would they leave a book down here? Well I better take this with me and see if I can figure out this writing, though it does seem familiar." he said picking up the book as he did dust went everywhere, Bryan coughed as the dust went into his face, and the stand that the book was on went into the floor and water started filling the place, Bryan started to panic and tried to swim over to the hole where he had fallen, soon something grabbed his hand as he reached for the light but was just out of reach, and he blacked out.

Bryan woke up coughing up water and saw Twisted Chica was standing over him "Uh guys he's awake!" she said, letting out a laugh Bryan saw that the other Twisteds were standing beside the portals computer messing with the portal, "Are you sure it's in the right dimension coordinates, Twisted wolf?" asked Twisted Freddy and Twisted wolf nodded as Bryan jumped up but he was still weak and he screamed loudly that it echoed in the portal room, the doors were open, Twisted wolf looked over at Bryan and growled, "You're lucky I found you in time" Bryan was confused, then the thought surely that Twisted Wolf hadn't saved him from the flooded room, he wouldn't be that kind because they did want to kill Bryan. 'What do you mean?" Bryan asked and Twisted Chica laughed "he saved you from drowning, silly" she let out another high pitched, horrible laugh and Twisted Freddy growled lowly "Twisted Wolf followed you're scent and found you in the water about to die and she would be mad if you were to die on our watch and then we would be scraped no matter what our condition was" Bryan looked at the Twisteds and then heard the others calling his name as they entered the portal room, "Bryan" Foxy screamed out with a slight terror and anger, "Foxy!" Bryan yelled as he ran to the group which had Ballora, Baby, Happyfrog, Lefty, and Foxy. As Bryan tried to run to the group Twisted Foxy jumped in front of Bryan and blocked his path. "You're not going anywhere" Twisted Foxy said "Not till she gets here" Twisted Chica and Bonnie started to close in on the group of Animatronics that had come to save Bryan, Happyfrog Jumped at Twisted Chica and said "Come at me you don't scare me!" Twisted Chica hit Happyfrog and she hit the wall beside the door, "Happyfrog!" Lefty yelled and then growled at the Twisted Animatronics "Now you've gone too far" Lefty took out a crow bar and hit Twisted Bonnie with it who backed up and then growled at Lefty loudly, "You shouldn't have done that" Chica laughed as Foxy stood in front of Lefty trying to protect him and was ready to take the hit when the portal started glowing purple and black and a pulse was sent out with one word louder than thunder booming and made everyone but the Twisteds fall to their knees and cover their ears in pain


	2. Delilah Afton!

**Authors note:Hi there Delilah Afton here just wanted to say i have no part in ****Bryan's** **role-play****. I also do not have any ****interaction**** with them at all this is what I would like to see in his ****Role-plays. I am one of his biggest fans. this is not part of his ****series. this will be in parts to make it more fun for me and for you guys to keep reading more to find out what happens so****anyways enough from me and on with the story**

"ENOUGH!" someones voice echoed and all the Twisteds stopped in their tracks and froze. A woman stepped out of the glowing purple and black portal she had purple hair and glowing green eyes. She had a night guard suit on and she seemed to be followed by a shadow that was bigger than her, her voice was commanding and harsh and kind of sounded like AI Aftons but more feminine. The Twisteds back away from Bryan and the others and joined the woman at the portal. She crossed her arms and looked at the Twisteds "You should be nicer to your hosts my creations, they welcome you and what do you do, you try to kill them it was bad enough Wolfie had to open the portal. Why do you follow you're younger brothers example. You're all older and you know better." she scolds the Twisteds who looked down. "But Master Afton promised…" Twisted wolf said but the woman growled and snapped "My father promised you nothing! He said False things that sounded like promises. You know he wouldn't be able to fix the world that he destroyed!" her voice echoed and the Twisteds backed up and twisted wolf whined. 'With that out of the way, It's good to see you again, Bryan It's been a long time." she smiled and Bryan looked confused "Who are you again?" he asked and Delilah looked down and then all around her then back to Bryan and the others. "Who am I?" she started laughing "WHO AM I?" her shadow cast over everyone. "Does no one remember me? Seriously it's pathetic, well as a formal introduction I am Delilah Afton, CEO of Afton robotics and creator over every animatronic ever made not just by me but my father William Afton." She laughed as the shadow melted onto her and sharp claws formed on her hands and a yellow hat and bow tie appeared onto her. Everyone backed up and watched as Delilah became a monster of herself she looked normal but the only things that were monstrous about her was the sharp claws, bow tie and the pitch black bear ears, and the fact she had grown a few feet taller than her original self. Her eyes were Black with red pupils Bryan recognized them but couldn't tell where he had seen them before. Delilah looked at Bryan and then back at the portal and her head twitched as if she was listening to someone then she looked back to Bryan and others, The Twisteds retreated into the portal and Delilah went to the portal computer and typed something into the portal and the portal closed without exploding. Delilah turned back to normal and faced the others "Please forgive me, that introduction was not how I planned it to be. Let me start over My Name is Delilah Essme Afton, CEO of Afton Robotics co-founder of Fazbear Entertainment, but you can call me Delilah Afton or Just Delilah" she said bowing a bit and with a smile but in her voice you could hear regret. "I'm partly Insane and I can lose control of myself." "LOSE CONTROL OF YOURSELF? That was more than lose control of yourself!" Bryan yelled and Delilah flinched as Bryan yelled at her. Freddy and Pigpatch came in and Freddy growled and then walked up to Delilah and stood a few feet in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Freddy asked Delilah who was looking at the floor "F-Freddy…" she stammered "I wanted to be in my original dimension, I missed my family." Delilah looked up at Freddy who sighed "Delilah you know it's not safe for you here. They are still looking for you!" Delilah faced the portal "WHY DO YOU CARE FREDDY! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU HAD FEELINGS! Last time I saw you, you were a killer! You loved killing! I was there when you spilled blood and the worst part was I taught you!" Delilah said as Freddy hit her "I CHANGED DELILAH! MOLTEN TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU OR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE EXPLOSION!" Freddy yelled and Delilah faced him again "so you really changed we'll see about that once you prove it to me." Delilah growled and walked past Freddy and up to Ballora and Baby "You don't remember me do you guys?" Ballora and baby shook their heads "No not that I can remember" Baby said as Ballora remained silent and turned away "wow even my own mother doesn't remember me I knew Elizabeth doesn't remember me but my own mother wow… Maybe I am just a faded memory" Delilah walked past everyone and headed into the park Bryan "Freddy ...You're friends with her?" Bryan asked Freddy who looked down "Not exactly anymore, Delilah taught me how to kill and then I taught Molten, which was my biggest mistake and she.. Well...she just has issues she needs to work out major issues.. Bryan she is the biggest threat in this park right now, she is very dangerous more dangerous than Afton or the Twisteds combined. Trust me I've seen what she can become" Freddy said following Delilah "All I can say is Don't make her mad or she will kill you without question" Bryan stepped back a bit out of fear as Freddy left "She cant be that dangerous can she?!" Bryan asked "Who knows she did teach Freddy how to kill but who taught her is the question...you don't think Afton did do ya?" Lefty asked and Ballora spoke up ' Afton did teach her, he said it was self defense but that night I…" Ballora stopped talking and looked down "the night you died she killed you didn't she?" Bryan asked and Ballora shook her head "NO Afton did but Delilah was there to watch and she laughed when I was...was" Ballora stopped talking "It's OK, Ballora you don't have to talk about it" Bryan said "Let's get out of here and find Freddy and Delilah" Foxy said as he walked out and the others followed him "She's a very messed up person" Pigpatch said "No she just has some family and mental issues Pigpatch, Jon was like that too at one time" lefty corrected Pigpatch as they left the portal room.


	3. Trying to Change

A few days later Bryan is making his way through the park and see everyone dancing except for Ballora who was on the side lines. Delilah was dancing with Foxy. she hung around Foxy the past few days that she had been at the park and Delilah was spinning around having fun so where Baby, Lefty, Helpy, Pigpatch, and Happyfrog. While Freddy, Chica, and Ballora were sitting watching. "Hey guys" Bryan said cheerfully as he approached them Freddy and Ballora turned to him "Hey Bryan" Freddy said "Has she caused anything yet" Bryan asked and Freddy shook his head "No not yet" Freddy answered looking back to Foxy and Delilah who was showing Foxy a new dance move which Freddy seemed to recognize and got up "Foxy!" he shouted and Delilah stopped and looked at Freddy who ran and stood in front of Foxy. "I should have known you would pull something!" Freddy said and Delilah backed away and then ran off to the abandoned part of the park which her shadow seemed to melt onto her again as she ran "Freddy!" Foxy said angrily and he hit Freddy "What the heck!" "Foxy don't you understand the danger you were just in!" Freddy yelled Foxy looked down "Oh my god Freddy she said she wouldn't hurt me!" Foxy growled and ran off to find Delilah. Freddy signed and looked down "if only he knew what she was capable of" Bryan felt that something was wrong and went after Foxy everyone followed him. When they got to the abandoned park They hid when they saw Foxy standing in front of Delilah who kept changing in and out of the monstrous form she had "But Foxy they believe I'm dangerous and I think it's true. I haven't changed, I'm still that monster that everyone hates." Delilah said as she sat down on the ground "Nightmare can make up her mind if she wants to come out or not and it's driving me crazy" Foxy sat next to Delilah and looked at her "Delilah you're not a monster nor will you ever be one again, that part of your life is over and you know it" Foxy said as He got up and so did Delilah Foxy hugged Delilah and Delilah's monstrous side subsided and they stood there Delilah seemed to be crying but Foxy held her close to him "What is with those two?" Freddy asked as Foxy and Delilah stopped hugging and Delilah went into the old location. "I don't know" Bryan said wonderingly "I might know" Chica said quietly but no one heard her. "Let's follow them and see" Happyfrog said walking in the twos direction "Wait we don't want to make too much noise" Bryan said "Oh right" Happyfrog said backing away into the group. Bryan and the others made their way into the building and saw Delilah acting like a night guard and Foxy was at the door banging on it. Everyone could hear Delilah laughing as Foxy yelled out "I'm coming for you Night Guard!" he seemed to be holding back laughter. Delilah opened the door after Foxy stopped banging on the door and Delilah screamed/laughed. Bryan and the others snuck up to the window and saw Foxy had cornered Delilah. 'You got me" Delilah said and Foxy backed away. "That made me feel a bit better, now I know what the night guards saw mostly" Delilah laughed Foxy let out a slight chuckle "I can't believe I programmed you guys to do that, It must have been horrible" Delilah looked down and headed out the door and stopped as she saw Everyone standing "What the heck what are you guys doing here!" she said partly screaming Foxy stood behind her "we were coming to look for you guys" Bryan said as Delilah push her way past the group "You didn't need to do that and you were probably coming to get Foxy so I'll be at the hotel if you need me which you probably don't need me" Delilah said leaving quickly.

**Authors note and a little skit I came up with UwU**

**Foxy: Hey Dells!**

**Me: Yeah Foxy what do you need?**

**Foxy: why is this one so short?**

**Me: what do you mean?**

**Foxy: The Chapters shorter than the last..**

**Me: Oh yeah I was in a hurry at this point ****because**** i have ****things**** going on right now, like me trying to figure out some things, and its kind of hard to write so much. the next chapter might be better so be ****patient** **OK**

**Foxy: ****OK****...**

**Foxy walks off**

**Me: Hey get back here!**


	4. Delilah's past

Bryan watched Delilah leave as Freddy and Foxy started arguing he felt like she was familiar but couldn't put his finger on it "Freddy you don't know what I do!" Foxy yelled at Freddy who was growling "She's dangerous more dangerous than anyone we've ever encountered she's more dangerous than the Twisteds, Molten and Springtrap combined!" Freddy yelled as Foxy hit him "I know that Freddy! I know what's going on!" Bryan stepped Between the two "You two need to stop! Don't make me shut you both off" Bryan threatened and the two backed away from each other. "You two need to stop fighting ever since Delilah showed up you two have been at each other's throats" Foxy looked down "Freddy's mad because i'm Defending Delilah after all that she's done" foxy looked down "What did she do that was so bad?" Bryan asked "why don't you ask her" Freddy snapped and left "Bryan Delilah was not always a calm person" Ballora said sadly "Bryan she almost killed Michael after Casey died. I watched her beat Michael to a bloody pulp, Bryan she had a very good connection with both Casey and Baby but when they were killed she changed. She became more agitated by the smallest things Michael said to her, Afton took her to his office more than ever leaving me with Michael and his attitude" Ballora looked down and went to leave "Wait Ballora," Bryan said as Ballora stopped and looked at him "then why does she turn into the monstrous looking thing?" Ballora shook her head, "I don't know Springtrap might have done something to cause that with the portal" Ballora walked away. 'I'm gonna go check on Delilah" Bryan said walking away from the others "I'm coming with you" Freddy said starting to follow Bryan "Alone Freddy" Bryan growled and Freddy stopped in his tracts. Bryan made his way to the hotel and say Foxy on his ship messing around with something but ignored it. Bryan made his way to the hotel and he entered the room that was beside his and when he came in he saw the rooms color had been changed to purple, the bed sheets and curtains were a dark purple while the carpets were a light purple color, to the side it seemed that there was a workstation set up in the corner of the room and Delilah was sitting on the couch watching TV and she didn't seem to notice Bryan walk in. "Delilah" Bryan said and Delilah Jumped and stood up "Bryan what are you doing here?" she asked and Bryan saw that she had been crying "I came to ask about why they say you're dangerous" Delilah let out a weak laugh then realized Bryan was serious. "Well I have a side and you saw it before but ...Bryan I...The murders at Freddy Fazbears…..I ...Children were" Delilah tried to find the best way to say it "Bryan I was mentally sick, insane even, when the Murders at Freddy Fazbears happened and those murders were not just caused by Afton they were also Caused by me as well." Bryan stepped back as Delilah said Delilah too stepped back "Everything was falling apart at that time and I couldn't control my verges to kill, I couldn't control it. They have the right to call me a monster, they don't believe I've changed." Delilah walked to the window. "I've seen that Freddy had changed from what I taught him to be so, why can I be seen as someone who's changed as well?" Delilah looked down then at Bryan, "why do you come to me despite Freddy's warnings?" "I don't know, you don't seem like a monster to me" Bryan answered and Delilah shook her head, "I don't seem like a monster huh well maybe it's time I show what they mean by monster, and Bryan you have to promise not to scream or run or else i won't be able to to stop Nightmare from trying to hurt you" Delilah said which Bryan didn't understand and Delilah signed in annoyance. "Bryan you've heard of dead people possessing Animatronics but how about vise versa a Animatronic possessing a person, because that's what's happened to me while in the Twisteds dimension there Nightmare Animatronic possessed me and now I can turn into a monster when I'm upset, hurt, angry, or in insanity mode. That's why they say i'm…." Delilah trailed off "You're Dangerous" Bryan finished "How long were you in the Twisteds dimension?" Delilah walked over to her bed and took out a book. "Bryan, I visited the Twisteds dimension two or three times a week when my father was around as his human form, I made the portal network with the help of my father Bryan, which I'm not proud of" Delilah handed Bryan the book and said "This place was where I made the first portal but you already know that but also this is where Ennard became molten and where my father got Spring-locked to death and where my brother Casey got his frontal lobe removed by Fred Bear. This place is nothing but a place of bad luck and death Bryan, it's a place where most of the Afton family deaths took place and where I became the monster I was and Am today." Delilah's voice tone changed when she said today and suddenly her hands were black claws and a yellow hat and bow-tie appeared onto her and her eyes were black with red pupils "This is the monster I became when i went through the portal for the first time and when i came to the Twisteds world i met my demon that possessed me and soon he came to my world and started taunting me with my own mind I kept having nightmares, horrible and vivid ones that i can still remember to this day. But then when they died it all changed…" Delilah stopped talking and growled lowly and Bryan stepped back "How did it change?" Bryan asked as he ran to behind the couch "Michael caused their deaths he knew I was close to them, he had to take the only few things i loved away First, Elizabeth then Casey" Delilah said and she turned back to normal but she was on her knees with her head down Bryan watched her carefully "I tried to revive Casey with child souls so many times I even tested it on myself and on my father...it worked on use why not bring someone back from the dead" Delilah sobbed 'I knew it was too late when his frontal lobe was removed by Fred Bear and Michael caused that. I've had to deal with years of grief because I couldn't keep my family together and my animatronics had to be their deaths!" Bryan walked over to Delilah and hugged her and Delilah stopped Crying "why are you hugging me after what you've seen I can become?" Delilah asked Bryan as she sat in her spot frozen as Bryan hugged her and she soon hugged Bryan back, "Because you don't seem like a monster to me, you just look like one sometimes but there's good in you I know there is." Bryan said as Lefty, Foxy,Freddy,Ballora, and Baby walked in and Bryan stopped hugging Delilah and stood in front of her as she sat in her spot defenseless. "Guys what are you doing here?" Bryan asked them as Freddy made his way to Delilah but Bryan stood in his way "Move Bryan." Freddy said in a commanding tone but Bryan stood where he was. "Don't make me hurt you Bryan, Don't think I won't" he warned Bryan but Bryan still stood where he was without saying a word. "Bryan listen to me move so i don't have to force you to move" He said but Bryan refused to move. Freddy shoved Bryan away back as a warning but Bryan quickly stood back in his place "That hurt...a bit.." Bryan said to Freddy "why are you defending her, Bryan I'm not gonna hurt her" Freddy yelled and Bryan jumped back a bit and moved out of the way Freddy walked up to Delilah who didn't move as Freddy neared her "Dells..." Freddy said as he keeled to her level and he waited for an answer from her "Yes Freddy…" Delilah said still looking down. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked and Delilah got up but still looked down "Because I wasn't stable back then and I didn't know right from wrong at that time" Delilah admitted and Freddy sighed heavily, "You were sometimes still sane, but I do understand when you do have a Father like you did…" Delilah got up and walked over to Bryan and then looked at everyone. "If all is forgiven, then I have a deal for all of you guys…" Delilah said "and what's that?" Freddy and Bryan said in unison by accident "That is if you let me stay here, and let me help in anyway possible that ranges from working the portal to fixing any of the animatronics or any of the rides if they break do, I will do daily maintenance checks on everything so you have to do less work Bryan in exchange for my services, I do not ask for any sort of payment but I will not attack you or Try to kill you guys in any way shape or form. I will protect every single one of you" Delilah explained as she took out a book. Bryan nodded 'well we did need someone to work around the park once it was open" Bryan said out loud and Delilah smiled "So is that a yes?" she asked and Bryan nodded "You can stay" and as Bryan said that Delilah jumped around a bit kind of like a child would and then she regained her composure "Thank you, you won't regret this...this" Delilah shivered suddenly and her eye color changed from green to purple and she turned in the direction of Foxy's part of the park "Is everything OK, Dells?" Freddy asked "the portal" she said as she suddenly disappeared Everyone jumped "Where did she go?!" Foxy said Bryan looked down and started running to the portal room "Guys follow me!" Bryan said and the others followed him.


	5. An Old Friend?

Bryan opened the door and saw Springtrap all torn up in front of the portal. Delilah was in front of Bryan in her monstrous form. Everyone gasped and backed up "Father" Delilah Growled and Springtrap laughed/Rasped "Hello Delilah been a while" Delilah growled at Springtrap as he said her name, Springtrap laughed. "That's no way to greet you Father is it Delilah" Springtrap started walking to Delilah who turned normal and was crying suddenly. "NO, Don't come close to me!" she yelled in fear as Springtrap touched her "You grew up nice and I see there's still a killer in you" Delilah tried to back away but Springtrap pulled her back to him "Come on Delilah, you're loyal to me remember you promised you would always be loyal to me so…" Springtrap shoved Delilah to the ground and through a knife at her, and it went into her arm. Delilah's eyes went red and she growled and suddenly disappeared. She appeared behind Springtrap and she was in a much bigger monstrous form. Springtrap faced her and he laughed "THAT'S MY GIRL! NOW, KILL THEM!" Delilah smiled evilly and stepped over Springtrap and towards Bryan and the others. Foxy stood in front of the group "Dells, Remember who you really are! You're not a monster!" Foxy yelled and Delilah stopped "Delilah, You're not a monster Afton caused this not you!" Bryan screamed as he backed away in fear. Delilah stopped and her eyes turned normal then back to red again. She growled and it shook the portal room and faced Springtrap who was laughing, "Springtrap…" she growled and Springtrap stopped laughing and looked at Delilah. Delilah smiled and grabbed Springtrap and slammed him into the wall "HOW!" he screamed as Delilah held him to the wall "Simple, Father, I made a promise to them that I intend to keep, unlike you who made so many promises and broke them knowing the consequences" Delilah said partly laughing "I've had to Fix all your broken promises and clean up your messes, and you know what ...I'M DONE CLEANING UP YOUR MESSES YOU'RE GONNA DEAL WITH THE TWISTEDS NOW!" Delilah screamed at Springtrap who swarmed in her grasp as she walked over to the Portal. "You're gonna learn what I had to go through and I'm gonna take something from you.." Delilah laughed as she ripped off Springtraps left arm. Springtrap screamed in pain as Delilah ripped his arm off. "Now you're gonna deal with the Twisteds ripping you apart piece by piece, limb from limb, painfully and slowly." she laughed evilly as she through Springtrap into the portal. Delilah turned normal and stood before the portal holding Springtrap's arm her eyes were glowing both purple and green. "Delilah?" Bryan said and Delilah's eyes shifted to Bryan and suddenly her eyes stopped glowing and she passed out onto the floor. "Dells!" Foxy and Freddy said as they ran to Delilah's side. Everyone quickly followed, Delilah was out cold on the floor and she had Springtraps arm in her hand. Foxy grabbed the arm from Delilah "What happened?" Bryan asked and Freddy retorted "YOU JUST SAW WHAT HAPPENED BRYAN!" Bryan backed up as both Freddy and foxy lifted Delilah up. "Take her to the infirmary" Ballora said as both Foxy and Freddy nodded "OK" Foxy said as him and Freddy carried Delilah away. Everyone followed them except for Bryan, who hide behind one of the pillars. He was not surprised that everyone didn't know he had not went with them, he came out from behind the pillar and looked at the portal which was green, purple, and black, he wondered if Springtrap would come back out since it was just him. Claws rested on Bryan's shoulder and he jumped a bit and fell forward and he faced the person who scared him. It was a monstrous animatronic, a black translucent bear with jagged teeth and sharp claws, he also has a yellow bow tie and a yellow hat on, Bryan tried to remain calm as the Animatronic stood before him in one pose and then disappeared. "Weird" Bryan said as he got up and dusted himself off. "I can believe Delilah turned into that…." Bryan tried to find the words to say, "that creature.. It was more terrifying than I thought it would be, I guess that's why they call her more dangerous…." Bryan paused as he looked back at the portal. "It's like the portal is trying to tell me something but I can't figure it out" Bryan said going over to the portals computer and typing something into it. "Better change the coordinates so nothing else gets through" Bryan sat don in the chair and got to work.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! Please read

**Hey guys it's me Just coming to ask a question from all of my Dear Readers**

Here goes

_**Should i continue this story or start another one? I have more and some of them are Thefamousfilms related and there's some that are inspired By Aphmau's When Angels Fall. I want to know if you guys want some more of Thefamousfilms stories I have or write some other kinds of **_**_stories. Let me know what you think by writing a review._**

**_Bye everyone hope to see you in the next Story_**

**_I so wish there were ways to put in a poll of some kind UWU_**


End file.
